staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
19 Maja 2012
79px 05:30 TELEZAKUPY; STEREO, 16:9 06:05 Moda na sukces - odc. 5647 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5647); serial kraj prod.USA (2009); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 5648 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5648); serial kraj prod.USA (2009); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:50 Moda na sukces - odc. 5649 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5649); serial kraj prod.USA (2009); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:15 Piąty Stadion - odc. 26, I have a dream; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:15 Z Jedynką po drodze - odc. 58; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:30 Rok w ogrodzie; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Naszaarmia.pl; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:25 Ziarno; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:55 Walt Disney w Jedynce - Hannah Montana - odc. 54 (28 s. II) (.); serial kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:30 Disney! Cudowny Świat - Przygody Hucka Finna (Adventures of Huck Finn, The); film przygodowy kraj prod.USA (1993); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:25 Jak to działa - program popularnonaukowy - odc. 5 Dźwięk; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:50 Piąty Stadion - odc. 27, Zrozumieć Kibica; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Blaszany Bohater - cz. 3 (Tin Man ep. 3); serial kraj prod.USA (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:40 Weekendowy magazyn filmowy; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:10 Zwierzęta świata - Dzika Rosja - Dzika Rosja. Arktyka cz.2 (Wild Russia) - txt. str. 777; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2009); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:35 Piąty Stadion - odc. 28, Nasza klasa; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:45 SOS dla czterech łap - odc. 10; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:15 Miłość to tylko słowo (LOVE IS A FOUR LETTER WORD) 79'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2007); reż.:Harvey Frost; wyk.:Teri Polo, Barry Bostwick, Donna Mills; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:50 Biało - czerwoni; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:15 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:25 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 93 - Wróżby - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:20 Daniec z gwiazdami czyli EuroShow - odc. 6; zabawa quizowa; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:45 Muzyka rozwija - Lekcja szósta. Nauka gry na drumli i kopytniku; teledysk; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Wieczorynka - Marta mówi! - Marta idzie do szkoły, odc. 33 (Martha Goes to School); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2008); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:20 Dziecięca Eskorta McDonald's - odc. 25; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:00 Sport - txt. str. 777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:05 Droga do Euro - Kronika; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:10 Pogoda - txt. str. 777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:20 Komisarz Alex - odc. 12/13 - Amok - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:15 Piąty Stadion - odc. 30, Kiler; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 1221:25 Hit na sobotę - Król Artur (King Arthur) - txt. str. 777 120'; film kostiumowy kraj prod.USA (2004); reż.:Antoine Fuqua; wyk.:Clive Owen, Keira Knightley, Ioan Gruffudd, Stephen Dillane, Stellan Skarsgård; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:40 Męska rzecz... - Zatopieni (Submerged(Seagal)) - txt. str. 777 92'; film akcji kraj prod.USA (2005); reż.:Anthony Hickox; wyk.:Steven Seagal, Christine Adams, Nick Brimble; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:20 Kino nocnych marków - Klątwa pierścienia - cz. 2 (Ring of the Nibelungs p. 2); baśń filmowa kraj prod.Niemcy, USA, Włochy, Wielka Brytania (2004); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:55 Kino nocnych marków - Cesarskie cięcie; film TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:15 Zakończenie dnia 79px 06:20 Nianie dzikich zwierząt - odc. 6 / 6 (Brown Pelican, Albino Coati Bine - ep. 6 / 6); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2008); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:55 Familijna Dwójka - Flintstonowie odc.10 - Wizyta teściowej (The Flintstones ep. Mother - in - Law's Visit); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1960); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:20 Piąty Stadion - odc. 26, I have a dream; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:30 M jak miłość - odc. 916; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:40 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 755 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:15 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 756 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:45 UEFA EURO 2012 - magazyn (UEFA EURO 2012); magazyn sportowy kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2012); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:25 Stawka większa niż życie - odc. 7/18 - Podwójny Nelson - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:25 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Gambia - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Familiada - odc. 1953; teleturniej; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:35 Ja to mam szczęście! - odc. 21 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:15 Kocham Cię, Polsko! - (87); zabawa quizowa; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:40 Słowo na niedzielę; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:55 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - Policjanci i złodzieje (66); widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:35 Sport Telegram; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:40 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 18:45 Piąty Stadion - odc. 27, Zrozumieć Kibica; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:55 Kulisy - Postaw na milion - odc. 35; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:05 Postaw na milion - odc. 35; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:05 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki na wakacjach w tropikach (1); widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:10 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki na wakacjach w wielkim mieście (2); widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:15 Kino relaks - Ojciec panny młodej II (Father of the Bride II) - txt. str. 777 101'; komedia kraj prod.USA (1995); reż.:Charles Shyer; wyk.:Steve Martin, Diane Keaton, Martin Short, Kimberly Williams; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:05 Gala otwarcia XII Festiwalu Teatru Polskiego Radia i Teatru Telewizji Polskiej "Dwa Teatry - Sopot 2012"; relacja; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:50 Drugie podejście (This Time Around) 86'; komedia romantyczna kraj prod.USA (2003); reż.:Douglas Barr; wyk.:Carly Pope, Brian Austin Green, Sara Rue, David Lipper; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Powiedz to, Gabi 87'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (2004); reż.:Roland Rowiński; wyk.:Marta Chodorowska, Andrzej Chyra, Magdalena Cielecka, Krzysztof Globisz; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:50 Zakończenie dnia 79px 05:55 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:15 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:40 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:45 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:15 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:23 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:36 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:45 Ciekawe jak...? 07:55 Komentarz na niedzielę 08:00 R jak Reportaż 08:20 Panorama gospodarcza 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:38 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:45 Słup 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:09 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:15 Infonuta; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:22 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:40 Pogoda Info.; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:46 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:09 Pogoda Info.; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:16 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:23 Piąty Stadion - odc. 26, I have a dream; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:47 Pogoda Info.; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:00 Eurosąsiedzi - odc. 69 (odc. 69); magazyn kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (2012); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:15 Euroszansa - odc. 2; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:40 Piąty Stadion - odc. 27, Zrozumieć Kibica; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:45 Pogoda Info.; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:00 Serwis Info - Podsumowanie Tygodnia; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:47 Pogoda Info.; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:00 Telenowyny; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:00 Raport z Polski - Ekstra; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:16 Eurowiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:44 Piąty Stadion - odc. 28, Nasza klasa; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:00 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:00 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 7, Na żywo 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień - JM; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:56 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:00 Na wschodzie zmiany 17:30 Zainwestuj w innowacje 17:40 R jak Reportaż 18:05 Ciekawe jak...? 18:15 Słup 18:30 Informacje 18:45 Pogoda w regionie 18:50 Komentarz na niedzielę 18:55 Świętokrzyski rynek pracy 19:00 Żyjmy zdrowo 19:15 Everyday English 19:30 W służbie piękna 20:00 Prawdę mówiąc - odc. 38; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:42 Piąty Stadion - odc. 31, Wieczór Poezji; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:00 Kod dostępu - odc. 11; program publicystyczny; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:40 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 21:45 Informacje 22:00 Pogoda w regionie 22:05 Komentarz na niedzielę 22:15 LOSOWANIE LOTTO 22:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 22:56 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 23:03 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 23:23 Paparazzi - odc. 2 (Paparazzi ep. 2); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2004); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:30 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 00:56 Prawdę mówiąc - odc. 38; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:25 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 01:53 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 01:58 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:10 Eurosąsiedzi - odc. 69 (odc. 69); magazyn kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (2012); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:25 Euroszansa - odc. 2; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 02:40 Serwis Info - Podsumowanie Tygodnia; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 03:06 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 03:10 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 03:34 Listy do PRL - u - .; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:40 Raport z Polski - Ekstra; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:54 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 04:06 Paparazzi - odc. 2 (Paparazzi ep. 2); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2004); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:02 Raport z Polski - Ekstra; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:16 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 05:21 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:51 Telenowyny; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:15 Kod dostępu - odc. 11; program publicystyczny; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:40 Finanse dla ludzi; magazyn ekologiczny; STEREO, 16:9 06:50 Zakończenie dnia 79px 5:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! Odcinek: 1935 6:15 Przygody Animków Odcinek: 48 6:45 Przygody Animków Odcinek: 49 7:15 Przygody Animków Odcinek: 50 7:45 Przygody Animków Odcinek: 51 8:15 Pies Huckleberry Odcinek: 5 8:25 Pies Huckleberry Odcinek: 6 8:35 Pies Huckleberry Odcinek: 7 8:45 Pinky i Mózg Odcinek: 53 9:15 Scooby Doo Odcinek: 12 9:45 Jaskiniowcy Odcinek: 1 10:15 Ewa gotuje 10:45 Się kręci - na żywo Odcinek: 12 11:45 Must be the music - tylko muzyka Odcinek: 10 14:50 Dom nie do poznania 15:50 Na fali 17:45 Pamiętniki z wakacji Odcinek: 19 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 348 20:00 Piłka nożna - Liga Mistrzów - studio 20:40 Piłka nożna - Liga Mistrzów - mecz finałowy: Bayern Monachium - Chelsea Londyn 22:45 Piłka nożna - Liga Mistrzów - studio 23:00 Gala boksu zawodowego w Kopenhadze 3:00 Tajemnice losu Odcinek: 1012 4:45 TV market 79px 5:55 Mango Telezakupy 8:00 Pan i Pani House Odcinek: 4 8:30 Dzień Dobry TVN 10:55 Na Wspólnej Odcinek: 1607 - 1610 Sezon: 10 12:30 Surowi rodzice Odcinek: 10 13:40 Kogel-mogel 15:45 Julia Odcinek: 95 - 99 18:00 Kuchenne rewolucje Odcinek: 12 Sezon: 5 19:00 Fakty 19:25 Sport 19:35 Pogoda 19:45 Uwaga! 20:00 X Factor Odcinek: 12 Sezon: 2 21:45 Poranek kojota 23:45 Uciekinier 1:45 Uwaga! 2:00 Arkana magii Odcinek: 573 3:20 Rozmowy w toku Odcinek: 1935 4:10 Nic straconego 79px 5:05 mała Czarna 5:50 Franklin i skarb jeziora 7:30 Dragons' Den - jak zostać milionerem Odcinek: 3 Sezon: 2 8:30 Heidi i dzieciaki Odcinek: 14 9:00 Różowa pantera Odcinek: 60 9:30 Różowa pantera Odcinek: 1 10:00 Różowa pantera Odcinek: 2 10:30 Różowa pantera Odcinek: 3 11:00 Galileo Odcinek: 282 12:00 Mała czarna Odcinek: 348 13:00 Ryzykanci Odcinek: 5 Sezon: 6 14:00 Chłopaki z taśmy 14:30 Piłka ręczna - PGNiG Superliga mężczyzn - 3. mecz finałowy fazy play-off: Orlen Wisła Płock - Vive Targi Kielce 17:00 Mistrz kuchni: Gordon Ramsay Odcinek: 10 18:00 Galileo - jak to możliwe Odcinek: 11 19:00 Galileo Odcinek: 284 20:00 STOP Drogówka 21:00 Goście, goście 23:00 Shadowchaser IV: Wrota czasu 1:05 Pod presją 3:05 TV market 3:20 To był dzień 4:10 To był dzień na świecie 4:35 Zakończenie programu 79px 4:55 Męski typ Sezon: 2 Odcinek: 3 5:30 Druga strona medalu Odcinek: 5 Sezon: 4 6:00 Misja Martyna Odcinek: 5 6:55 Mango - Telezakupy 9:00 Trauma Odcinek: 3 9:55 Tajemnice Smallville Odcinek: 4 Sezon: 8 10:50 Dwóch i pół Odcinek: 8 Sezon: 5 11:20 Dwóch i pół Odcinek: 9 Sezon: 5 11:50 Reguły gry Odcinek: 13 12:25 Niania Odcinek: 13 12:55 Niania Odcinek: 14 13:30 Czarny Książę 15:15 Ulice San Francisco Odcinek: 7 16:25 Columbo Odcinek: 6 Sezon: 5 18:30 Trauma Odcinek: 3 19:30 Historia Kopciuszka 21:25 Miłość jest za darmo 23:35 Tunel 1:50 Arkana magii 3:55 Misja Martyna Odcinek: 7 Sezon: 2 4:30 Zakończenie programu 79px 06:05 Złotopolscy - odc. 430* Kandydat na lokatora; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:30 Złotopolscy - odc. 431* Odpowiedź prezydenta; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:00 Złotopolscy - odc. 432* Szczęśliwy ojciec; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:25 Złotopolscy - odc. 433* Zaginiona, porwana?; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:50 Złotopolscy - odc. 434* Porwana narzeczona; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:25 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 09:05 W piątą stronę świata - odc. 7* Męska sprawa; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:05 Załoga Eko - odc. 14 - Recykling; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:35 Nad Niemnem - odc. 3 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:45 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:05 Euro według Gesslera - odc. 6; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:40 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 77 - Kolekcjoner - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 Makłowicz w podróży - Lanzarote "Kanaryjski raj" (109); magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 481 - Na krawędzi; serial TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Nieznane życie Jana Pawła II; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:55 Kulturalni PL (89); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Słownik polsko@polski - talk - show prof. Jana Miodka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:50 M jak miłość - odc. 900; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:45 Szansa na Sukces - Laureaci 1994; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:40 Dobranocka - Wielka podróż Bolka i Lolka - W Londynie; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:20 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:30 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 20:45 Głęboka woda - odc. 9/13* "Pobyt tolerowany" - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:40 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 22:25 Rozdroże cafe 112'; dramat kraj prod.Polska (2005); reż.:Leszek Wosiewicz; wyk.:Robert Olech, Maria Pakulnis, Dominika Markuszewska, Jacek Rozenek, Krzysztof Kolberger, Marcin Bosak; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:20 Polskie święto w Chicago; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 M jak miłość - odc. 900; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:40 Dobranocka za oceanem - Wielka podróż Bolka i Lolka - W Londynie; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:20 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 02:35 Głęboka woda - odc. 9/13* "Pobyt tolerowany"; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:25 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:45 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 04:10 Rozdroże cafe 112'; dramat kraj prod.Polska (2005); reż.:Leszek Wosiewicz; wyk.:Robert Olech, Maria Pakulnis, Dominika Markuszewska, Jacek Rozenek, Krzysztof Kolberger, Marcin Bosak; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 06:05 Zakończenie dnia 79px 5:55 Disco Bandżo 7:00 Telezakupy 10:00 Kosmica TV 12:00 Młodzi muszkieterowie Odcinek: 13 Sezon: 1 13:05 PopCorn TV 13:35 Nieźle kliknięci 14:05 Disco Bandżo 15:30 Tornado zagłady Odcinek: 1 17:15 Młodzi muszkieterowie Odcinek: 1 18:25 Wielki biały ninja 20:05 Zabójcza głębia 22:00 XIII Odcinek: 9 22:55 Komisariat policji Odcinek: 7 23:50 Niewolnicy cienia 2:00 Nocny patrol 79px 6:05 Grunt to rodzinka Odcinek: 3 Sezon: 2 6:30 Atak potworów Odcinek: 7 7:00 Zapytaj Harriet Odcinek: 2 7:25 To były wakacje! Odcinek: 26 8:00 Blok programowy telewizji TOP SHOP 14:00 Power dance 14:35 Wieżowiec 16:30 Disco Bandżo Bis 17:50 Jest takie miejsce 18:15 Akademia fitness 18:45 Szalony bankomat Odcinek: 26 19:10 Naga miss Odcinek: 6 20:10 E-Miłość Odcinek: 3 20:40 Nieźle kliknięci Odcinek: 13 21:15 Kurczak na ostro Odcinek: 4 22:10 Jest takie miejsce 22:45 Różowa noc 5:50 Zakończenie programu 79px 6:00 Święta last minute 7:35 Dorastająca nadzieja Odcinek: 19 Sezon: 2 8:00 Country Strong 9:55 Chłopak mojej dziewczyny 11:20 Witrualna wojna 12:30 1920 Bitwa Warszawska 14:25 Jedz, módl się, kochaj 16:45 Ostatnia zima wojny 18:30 Dorastająca nadzieja Odcinek: 19 Sezon: 2 18:55 Zgon na potrzebie 20:30 Lipna panna młoda 22:00 Spartakus: Zemsta Odcinek: 10 23:00 Gra o tron Odcinek: 7 Sezon: 2 0:00 Bez śladu 1:30 Seksterapia 3:00 Tożsamość 4:30 Łzy diabła 79px 6:00 Serwis informacyjny 6:15 Serwis informacyjny, sport 6:30 Serwis informacyjny 6:45 Serwis informacyjny 7:00 Serwis informacyjny 7:15 Serwis informacyjny, sport 7:30 Serwis informacyjny 7:45 Serwis informacyjny 8:00 Serwis informacyjny 8:15 Serwis informacyjny, sport 8:30 Serwis informacyjny 8:45 Serwis informacyjny 9:00 Serwis informacyjny 9:15 Sport 9:20 Pogoda 9:30 Serwis informacyjny 9:40 Pogoda 10:00 Serwis informacyjny 10:10 Pogoda 10:30 Serwis informacyjny 10:40 Pogoda 11:00 Serwis informacyjny 11:25 Pogoda 11:30 Serwis informacyjny 11:55 Pogoda 12:00 Serwis informacyjny 12:25 Pogoda 12:30 Serwis informacyjny 12:55 Pogoda 13:00 Serwis informacyjny 13:25 Pogoda 13:30 Serwis informacyjny 13:55 Pogoda 14:00 Serwis informacyjny 14:25 Pogoda 14:30 Serwis informacyjny 14:40 Pogoda 14:45 Encyklopedia zdrowia 15:00 Serwis informacyjny 15:20 Sport 15:25 Pogoda 15:30 Serwis informacyjny 15:55 Pogoda 16:00 Serwis informacyjny 16:25 Pogoda 16:30 Serwis informacyjny 16:40 Pogoda 16:45 Nie daj się fiskusowi 17:00 Serwis informacyjny 17:20 Sport 17:25 Pogoda 17:30 Serwis informacyjny 17:35 Copernicus 18:00 Serwis informacyjny 18:25 Pogoda 18:30 Flesz Informacje 18:35 Giełda komentarzy 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Serwis informacyjny 19:35 Pogoda 19:40 Oblicza świata 19:55 Pogoda 20:00 To był dzień 21:00 Informacje dnia 21:20 Sport 21:25 Pogoda 21:30 To był dzień na świecie 22:00 Serwis informacyjny 22:15 Pogoda 22:30 Serwis informacyjny 22:40 Pogoda 22:45 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 23:00 Serwis informacyjny 23:10 Pogoda 23:15 Teleobiektyw 0:10 To był dzień 1:10 Polski Stół 79px 7:00 Sport raport 24 8:00 Sport raport 24 9:00 Sport raport 9:15 Info weekend 10:00 Sport raport 10:15 Info raport 11:00 Sport raport 11:15 Fun raport Odcinek: 31 11:45 AS TV Odcinek: 1 12:00 Sport raport 12:15 TNA Impact Wrestling Odcinek: 732 14:00 Sport raport 14:15 Jung "Korean Zombie" Chan-Sung - Dustin Poirier 15:45 Sport raport 16:00 Mistrzostwa Europy w Gdańsku 18:50 Sport raport 19:15 Orange Sport Sahara Rally 2012 Odcinek: 1 20:15 Futsal EkstraklasA 20:40 Poznań - Berlin 23:00 Sport raport 24 0:00 Mistrzostwa Europy w Gdańsku 2:35 FC Dallas - Philadelphia Union 4:35 Poznań - Berlin 5:00 Juventus Turyn - SSC Napoli 79px 05:55 Pobudka 06:00 Prognoza Pogody 06:10 Notowania - warzywa i owoce 06:25 Notowania - zboża 06:40 Rozgrzewka 07:00 Prognoza Pogody 07:05 Telezakupy Mango 08:10 Arcydzieła Arcymyśli 09:10 Leśne Dziedzictwo 09:40 Warsaw Rugby Sevens 2012 - Mistrzostwa 11:00 Buduj z nami 11:20 Kalendarz Prac 11:30 Notowania - nabiał, cukier, mięso 11:45 Notowania - warzywa i owoce 12:00 R jak Reportaż 12:05 Ogród bez Tajemnic 12:25 Prognoza Pogody 12:35 Warsaw Rugby Sevens 2012 - Mistrzostwa 13:25 Agro Flash Tydzień 14:20 R jak Reportaż 14:30 Na spółdzielczym szlaku 14:40 Notowania - zboża 14:55 Darz Bór 15:15 Warsaw Rugby Sevens 2012 - Mistrzostwa 17:50 Music Dance Show 19:15 Warsaw Rugby Sevens 2012 - Mistrzostwa 19:50 Music Dance Show Domówka 00:00 Music Dance Show Domówka 79px 11:00 Pogoda dla Łodzi 11:04 Ludzie wiedzą lepiej 11:05 Co jest grane w Łodzi? 11:50 Z archiwum kina 12:00 Pogoda dla Łodzi 12:05 Punkt widzenia 12:15 Mix filmowy 12:55 Zoo na wesoło 13:00 Pogoda dla Łodzi 13:05 Sekretna Łódź 13:10 Cztery łapy 13:20 Raport 13:30 Przed ligą 13:40 Dekoder 14:00 Pogoda dla Łodzi 14:05 Sukces na szpilkach 14:10 Nasze sprawy 14:20 Z archiwum kina 14:30 To jest kino 14:50 Jazz is jazzy 15:00 Pogoda dla Łodzi 15:05 Szafa grająca 15:20 Klubowa Łódź 15:30 Zoo na wesoło 15:40 Dekoder 16:00 Pogoda dla Łodzi 16:05 Prosto z miasta 16:15 Dialog 16:25 Nowe Centrum Łodzi - dziennik pokładowy 16:30 Klimateria 17:00 Prosto z miasta 17:15 Wydarzenia 17:30 Raport 17:40 Cztery łapy 17:55 Teraz panie 18:40 Bez etatu 19:35 Nasze sprawy 19:45 Klubowa Łódź 20:00 Jazz is jazzy 20:15 Wydarzenia 20:25 Bez etatu 21:20 Filmosfera 22:00 Era wodnika 22:45 Wydarzenia 22:55 Na zakręcie 79px 6:00 Dzieciak kontra kot 6:20 Kick - strach się bać 6:45 Lękosław Wiewiórka 7:10 Fineasz i Ferb 7:35 Splatalot 8:00 Z kopyta 8:30 Ultimate Spiderman 9:00 W jak wypas 9:25 Z kopyta 9:50 Zeke i Luther 10:15 Ja w kąpieli 10:40 Lękosław Wiewiórka 11:05 Galactik Football 11:30 Para krolów 12:00 Z kopyta 12:30 Ultimate Spiderman 12:55 Mr. Young 13:20 Splatalot 13:45 Fineasz i Ferb 14:00 Legenda Tarzana 14:25 Timon & Pumba 14:50 Z kopyta 15:15 Pokémon: Black and White 15:40 Zete i Luther 16:05 Fineasz i Ferb 16:15 Fineasz i Ferb 16:30 Lękosław Wiewiórka 16:55 Fort Boydard - Ultimate Challenge 17:20 Para krolów 17:45 Ultimate Spiderman 18:10 W jak wypas 18:35 Pokémon: Black And White 19:00 Mr. Young 19:30 Splatalot 19:55 Galactik Football 20:20 Galactik Football 20:45 Ultimate Spiderman 21:10 Para krolów 21:35 Zeke i Luther 22:00 Fineasz i Ferb 22:20 Fineasz i Ferb 22:45 Avengers: Potęga i moc 23:10 Dzieciak kontra kot 23:40 Amerykański smok Jake Long 0:00 Zakończenie programu Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info Kielce z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Tele 5 z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polonia 1 z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat News z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Orange Sport z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVR z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Toya z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Disney XD z 2012 roku